fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix Griffin
|name=Phoenix Griffin |kanji= |romanji= |race=Human |birthday=January 21 |age=36 (Pre-Timeskip) 40 (Post-Timeskip) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Blue |hair=White |blood type= |unusual features= |affiliation= Qareen Side Guild Griffin Family |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage Temporary Guild Master |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations= |relatives=Satoshi-Toshi-shita Griffin (Father) Sphinx Griffin (Younger Half Brother) Nymphadora Griffin (Younger Half Sister) Annabelle Griffin (Younger Half Sister) Shuji-Taishiro Griffin (Uncle deceased) Shun'ō Griffin (Aunt,deceased) Ridhwan Griffin (Cousin) Armaan Griffin (Cousin) Nigel Griffin (Cousin) Makhtalul Alangkul Griffin (Adoptive Uncle) Evanna Griffin (Adoptive Aunt) Unnamed Wife,deceased Unnamed Children Eiyuu Griffin (Relative) |marital status=Widower |alias=Nii-sama Phoenix-sama Father |magic= Chain Magic Darkness Magic Light Magic Dark Écriture Ice-Make }} Phoenix Griffin is a male,Dark Mage and a member of Qareen Side Guild .Son of Satoshi-Toshi-shita Griffin and will be the next heir.Since the Guild Master of Qareen Side Guild went on a job many years ago,Phoenix is the Temporary Guild Master. Appearance Phoenix is is a pale man with white hair and blue eyes. He amplifies these colors in his clothing, wearing a white suit with a purple vest. Personality Phoenix is very energetic,enigmatic, happy-go-lucky and good-natured, and acts very carefree. He often teases his younger siblings and children.Phoenix is also alluring and enjoys bringing up painful topics of conversation.Since he is a married man with 2 children,the eldest Griffin child of the current heir and next in line,Phoenix is acts as a father and is wise,often giving others advice as well as warnings and encouraging words. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Chain Magic :This Magic allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. They can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects (such as trees, the ground, boulders, etc). Darkness Magic :This Magic allows users to manipulate and control destructive dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up things. The color of the Magic varies between different users (red, purple, black, green, etc). Users typically shape their attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which they can use in various attacks such as tornadoes and pillars. Ghosts can even be used to strangle enemies. Because of the very malicious nature of this Magic (which tend to complement the sinister natures of its users), it is known to make people physically ill and cold. Light Magic :This Magic utilizes the Light Element. Users of this Magic can release light from their bodies and manipulate it into a shield or blast. Like other elemental Magics, some users can also transform their bodies to light. Dark Écriture :This Magic allows the user to write runes that, depending on what is written, will actually affect its target. Ice-Make :This is a type of Molding Magic which utilizes the element of ice. The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used offensively or defensively. Outside of combat, the user can also change his surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Phoenix has been shown to possess great physical prowess, such as fighting in close combat.In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Phoenix has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. Strength:Phoenix is shown capable of breaking a large table in two with a simple downward movement of his hand and can easily break through solid rock with his punches. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Phoenix is masterful at swordsmanship,due to using Sword Magic . Equipment Relationships Trivia Phoenix's character came from Ash Landers of Kuroshitsuji. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Qareen Side Guild Category:Mages Category:Griffin Family Category:Smillingflower Category:Caster-Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Shimeru Sekai